Sandman Mystery Theatre Vol 1
| years published = 1993-1999 | total issues = 70 | featured characters = Sandman (Wesley Dodds); Dian Belmont; Larry Belmont | creators = Matt Wagner; Guy Davis; David Hornung; Shelly Roeberg; Karen Berger | previous = | next = Sandman Mystery Theatre: Sleep of Reason }} Sandman Mystery Theatre is an American ongoing comic book series of the crime noir genre. It was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint and ran for seventy issues from 1993 to 1999. The series re-tooled the Golden Age character of Wesley Dodds, aka The Sandman, turning him away from his more colorful super-heroic exploits and focusing instead on the pulp-era crime noir of the "Mystery Man" concept. The first creative team on the series was writer Matt Wagner and artist Guy Davis. * Sandman Mystery Theatre 1 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 2 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 3 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 4 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 5 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 6 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 7 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 8 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 9 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 10 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 11 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 12 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 13 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 14 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 15 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 16 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 17 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 18 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 19 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 20 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 21 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 22 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 23 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 24 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 25 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 26 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 27 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 28 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 29 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 30 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 31 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 32 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 33 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 34 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 35 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 36 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 37 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 38 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 39 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 40 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 41 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 42 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 43 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 44 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 45 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 46 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 47 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 48 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 49 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 50 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 51 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 52 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 53 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 54 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 55 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 56 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 57 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 58 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 59 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 60 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 61 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 62 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 63 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 64 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 65 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 66 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 67 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 68 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 69 * Sandman Mystery Theatre 70 * Sandman: Midnight Theatre * Sandman Mystery Theatre Annual #1 * Sandman Mystery Theatre: The Tarantula * Sandman Mystery Theatre: The Face and the Brute * Sandman Mystery Theatre: Dr. Death and the Night of the Butcher * Sandman Mystery Theatre: The Hourman and the Python * Sandman Mystery Theatre: The Mist and the Phantom of the Fair * Sandman Mystery Theatre: The Blackhawk and The Return of the Scarlet Ghost * Sandman Mystery Theatre is suggested for mature readers. * The Sandman was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Bert Christman. He first appeared in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #1 in April, 1939. * Sandman Mystery Theatre and Sandman Mystery Theater both redirect to this page. * Sandman Mystery Theatre, Vol. 2 * '''Sandman Mystery Theatre: Sleep of Reason * * * * Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo